


Airplanes and Family Reunions

by HaterJo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Family Reunions, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Protective Peter, Stiles Bakes, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles is scared of flying, Young Stiles, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Stiles didn't say anything, and Peter saw him cross his arms from the corner of his eye, "Are you seriously pouting right now?" He asked bewildered. Stiles didn't say anything again, making Peter roll his eyes again. "You're what? Like, twenty? That's fifteen years to old to throw a tantrum." He scolded.ORPeter meets Stiles on a plane and they bicker (flirt).





	1. Airplane

Peter groaned, he had hoped the person in the seat next to him would miss the flight, but Peter has always had shit luck. The only brightside was that he didn't have the window seat, and there was only two chairs on each side of the plane, making it so he would only have one person next to him, plus the other two across the small aisle.

The other person was younger, a fact made clear by his fashion choices. He wore a red beanie with a white shirt, and black jeans, skinny if Peter assumed correctly. He could also see the the man had taken off a red plaid overshirt, and he had it resting by his feet.

The younger man met his gaze and attempted a smirk, failing miserably, "So are you going to sit down anytime soon or just stare at all this I got going on?" He flourished a hand at his body.

Peter jolted realizing he had been standing in the middle of the aisle checking out the young man. Peter huffed, putting his carry on overhead, and taking his seat.

Peter pulled his laptop out of his briefcase, intending to do some paper work, but he was interrupted by his computer being shook.He glanced at the other man's knee, "Do you mind?" He sneered.

The other man jumped, "No. You're fine." He said waving his hand and continuing to bounce his leg.

Peter rolled his eyes, and put his hand on the leg in question, effectively putting a stop to the shaking.

"Don't you think you should buy me supper first? Or at least know my name? Stiles, by the way." He said, winking.

Peter suppressed a snort, the boy was nervous but was trying to hide it behind terrible pick up lines. "First time on a plane?" He asked, rolling his eyes. How cliche. A cute twink, that Peter wouldn't mind keeping up all night was scared of flying, it was apart of Peter's job description. He was paid the big bucks to fly across the country and represent big, high paying clients, who had more than likely should have been found guilty.

Peter could imagine it now, he'd reassure Stiles that everything would be okay, maybe even getting a little handholding action. And then after the flight Stiles would repay him with a kiss and his phone number. Sometime after the terrible family reunion, that he was required to go to this year, he would meet up with Stiles. They would fall in love, and later into bed. They would spend the rest of their days flying city to city, and spend their time sightseeing when Peter wasn't working.

"Yea..." Stiles sighed, "How'd you know?"

"Because I'm intelligent."

Stiles snorted, looking out the window anxiously, and gripping the armrests until his knuckles turned white, "That's not the adjective I would use to describe you." Peter closed his laptop, realizing he'd never get anything done sitting next to this man. He raised an eyebrow, turning a little in his seat, giving the nervous man his attention.

Peter realized that he was even more attractive than he first thought. At least as attractive as someone with terrible tastes in clothes could get. "Or hot. Hot would be a go-" Stiles' mouth dropped open, before he whipped around, "Not that I was checking you out. Not that you aren't check out-worthy. And obviously if I did check you out, you know you'd be," he waved his hand in the air motioning to Peter's body. Peter smirked, and to think he had thought this flight would be boring. "Hot. Obviously. But I'm sure you aren't just good looking. I'm sure you have other qualities like," Stiles searched for a word, visibly cringing.

"Intelligent?" Peter offered.

Stiles nodded vigorously, "Yea, inte-." He caught himself from finishing the statement that would have caused him to disagree with his first sentence of his word vomit. He settled for burying his red face in his hands.

"May I have your attention please. In front of you, you will see a packet regarding the safety pre-" Peter tuned the flight attendant out, having heard this speech a million times over.

He looked over to see Stiles intensely looking over the safety packet. He pulled it out of his hands, rolling his eyes at Stiles protests. "That's not going to do anything for you except increase your anxiety."

Stiles didn't say anything, and Peter saw him cross his arms from the corner of his eye, "Are you seriously pouting right now?" He asked bewildered. Stiles didn't say anything again, making Peter roll his eyes again. "You're what? Like, twenty? That's fifteen years to old to throw a tantrum." He scolded.

Stiles gasped, "I am twenty two!"

Peter hummed, flipping through a magazine he'd found tucked behind the safety packet, "Seventeen years to old then. You aren't helping your case."

"Yea, well you're like, what thirty five? That's too young to act so old and bitter. You probably need to get laid." Stiles huffed, arms still crossed.

Peter's hand which had been halfway through turning the page froze, before he grinned, and closed the magazine."Are you offering to fix that?" Stiles mouth dropped open, gaping like a fish.

In reality, Peter did get a lot of offers, but he turned a lot of them down. He had spent his twenties sleeping around, only to realize that it wasn't what he wanted in his thirties. Except what he wanted was someone who could follow him wherever he had to go for a job. Someone to not only fill his bed, but also his plus one at family events, or to tour cities, something that Peter found exceedingly boring to do by himself. And anyone who's even tried to be that for him, only did it for the free ride, or the money he had. But someone who was as down to earth and unmaterialistic was sure to want their own job, thus being able to accompany him wherever he went.

Stiles, who was unable to think of a comeback, turned to the window, only to realize they had already taken off and he hadn't noticed. "Look! It's so beautiful." He gasped.

Peter had turned back to the magazine in front of him, only for Stiles to repeatedly tap on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up with a glare. "Can I help you?"

"Look. I didn't even realized we had taken off. It wasn't even that bad. I thought it'd be so much worse. Scott was such a liar. He said his ears felt like they were bleeding, and even chewing gum didn't work. And then when I realized I'd forgotten my gum, I panic, but whoa. This is so cool. I should fly more often." Stiles rambled.

Peter rolled his eyes, something that was quickly becoming a habit. The rest of the flight passed in the same fashion, with Stiles rambling and Peter humming at the moments he needed to give response, until Stiles called him out on not paying attention, only for Peter to repeat the last five sentences word for word.

When the plane began to descend, Stiles started to clutch the armrests, knuckles turning white. Peter unconciously put his hand on top of Stiels' to calm him, only to take it back off when Stiles juumped, not expecting it. The younger boy smiled at him softly, before taking Peter's hand again. Peter avoided Stiles gaze, unable to look him in the eye.

If Peter didn't know better he would have thought that Stiles looked a little saddened when everyone filed into a line, and got off the plane heading to the baggage claim. They walked together, and although Stiles saw his bag immediately he waited, not wanting to leave yet. But when Peter grabbed his bag, he did too. Peter, who clearly noticed it, didn't do or say anything except for the smirk that was usually plastered onto his face.

They both said their goodbyes when it came time for them to separate, Peter needing to stop at the restroom to check his appearance before showing up at his house, knowing his family would nitpick everything, and Stiles had a friend waiting to pick him up.

Stiles turned around before he'd even taken three steps, "I never did get your name, ya know." He was hesitant, clearly scared of being rejected.

Peter considered giving him his number, but he was a lot older, and they were both at different stages in their lives. If they ever met again, it would be purely accidental, and more likely insignificant, especially considering Peter's job. Peter smiled softly, and he visibly saw Stiles deflate waiting for the rejection, "Its Peter. See you around something." Peter said nodding his goodbye, and turning around, knowing it wasn't likely that that statement was true.


	2. Family Reunion

Stiles groaned from the passenger seat of Cora's car. "He was so hot, Cora. Stop laughing me." He whined, drawing out the 'e'. "He was literally Adonis, only sassier. And when he held my hand he got all flustered, and then I got all flustered, but I didn't show it, obviously. And omigod. I'm basically dying now. He was perfect. I'm serious stop laughing. It's the end of the world." He brought a hand to his forehead, acting like a distraught southern belle, "I'm going to end up alone. No one will ever be that hot." He glanced at Cora, "Well, say something."

She smirked, "Oh? You're done?" She asked playfully, before she turned serious, "You're right. You're clearly going to die al- Ow! Don't hit me! I'm driving!" Stiles grunted in response. "Seriously though Stiles he couldn't have been that hot."

"Oh, he was though. Like, if he had asked me to boink him in the airport bathrooms, you best believe I'd boink him."

"Stiles, you've literally never 'boinked anyone. Also don't call it that, it's weird."

Stiles shrugged and nodded, "Exactly. Thats how hot he was."

She rolled her eyes at how dramatic he was. Stiles and Cora had been friends since middle school. Cora had punched Jackson Whittemore in the face after he'd been being his usual jerk self to Stiles. It was friendship at first sight, as Stiles liked to call it.

"How was New York?" Stiles' brother Scott had gotten married. He had ridden up their with his dad, but had to come back early because he had to work at his God awful job with his prick of a boss who gave him three days off. So while his dad was staying up there for four more days, Stiles was left with flying.

"It was okay. Didn't really go sightseeing much." Stiles said, "Unless you count the actual flight." Making Cora roll her eyes again. What was up with people rolling their eyes at him lately? "Anyways, did you ask Talia if I could tag along?"

Stiles hated being alone. It reminded him too much of the period in his life when his mom was dying, and then after she had died. Dad spent all of his time with her, and kept Stiles home on the bad days, not wanting him to see his mother like that. Towards the end, there were more bad days than good. After she died, dad worked all the time to avoid having to mourn.

"She said it's fine, but only if you give her your mom's apple pie recipe." Stiles narrowed his eyes, "I got her to agree that you'd bring some." Cora said chuckling.

Don't get Stiles wrong, he loved Talia, she was almost a second mother to him. But he wouldn't give his mom's recipe to anyone. It was the only thing he had of her that no one else did.

"Fine. But I'm making it at my house." Cora nodded, turning around since they had passed the street to his house a couple of blocks ago.

"I'm taking a nap while you make it." Stiles rolled his eyes, of course she would.

• • •

Peter arrived at the family house, having rented a car so he didn't have to endure a car ride with any of his relatives. He grabbed his bag, rolling it up the porch. He could hear Talia bossing someone around, even from outside. He sighed, wishing he didn't have to be here.

He opened the door, hoping he could slip through unnoticed. But he's always had crap luck. Talia noticed him immediately. She propped a hand on her hip, frowning, "You were supposed to be here yesterday. I didn't even think you'd make it." She huffed.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Peter asked sarcastically, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. He had cancelled his flight yesterday, instead changing it to one for today. The less time spent here the better. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family. They just never agreed, and it was easier to be gone than be there.

"You could have told me you were coming today, Cora went to the airport to pick up a friend. She could have picked you up too."

Peter shrugged and walked passed her. He walked up the spiral staircase, up to his room. Nothing had changed in the three years he'd been gone, even the clean pair of socks he had forgotten were still sitting on the dresser.

Peter didnt bother to unpack, he'd be leaving tomorrow night anyways. Instead, he opted to go to bed. He glanced at the clock, 8:37 p.m. He'd blame it on the jet lag, even though he had gone forward hours instead of back.

He fell asleep with thoughts of a young man with moles scattered across his face who wearing a red beanie at the front of his mind.

• • •

Stiles and Cora ended up spending the night at his house, binging terrible chic flicks, and eating way to much junk food before crashing on the couch.

They arrived the next day at the Hale house at 11:54 am, about five minutes before the reunion was supposed to start. Luckily Stiles had made two pies, and they both hoped Talia wouldn't be too upset, especially since Cora was supposed to help set everything up.

Upon entering the house, they were both sent to help bring the food out to the table. When everything was set up to how Talia wanted it, they all sat down.

Talia sat at the end of the table, with her husband on her left and Derek to her right. Next to Derek followed by their grandmother, Ema. The seat next to her was empty. After that it was all people Stiles didn't know. Laura sat next to her dad, and Cora sat next to her. Stiles was across from the empty seat, and next to Cora.

After they prayed and everyone had food on their plate, Cora spoke up, "Stiles is dying."

Talia choked, "What?"

Cora nodded again, "Apparently he's dying. He sat next to some hot dude on the plane and didn't get his number."

Stiles nodded, "Its true." Stiles was as much of the inmediate family as Cora was, seeing as they were practically inseparable. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out, just to see it was Scott, saying something about how Stiles' boss was a dick, and he wished he were there. Stiles sent a "me too" before closing his phone and sliding it into his pocket.

"Nice of you to join us." Talia said, as someone slid into the seat across from Stiles. Stiles looked up only to freeze.

Peter.

"Be happy I'm even here."

He turned to Cora, trying to tell her to not mention the plane. But she was looking the wrong direction. "Yea, apparently he would've 'boinked' him in the bathroom if asked."

Talia frowned, "Don't talk like that. Stiles, honey, one day you'll find someone." Stiles closed his eyes, and slid down into the seat wishing he could just disappear, when Peter looked his way. "You deserve way more than a 'boink' in the bathroom stalls." She said waving her hand.

Stiles thanked God that the only people to hear the conversation was the little pocket of the family Stiles knew. Everyone else was involved in their own conversations.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Peter was looking at him, smirk on his face, and a single eyebrow raised. Stiles scolded at him.

Cora laughed, "What'd you call him? A sassy Adonis?"

Derek chimed in, "If the dude wasn't sassy, then Stiles wouldn't have been interested." Everyone nodded, agreeing with Derek.

Laura also felt the need to join the conversation, "Did you at least get a name?"

The group turned to look at Stiles, Peter and his stupidly hot face included. Stiles face turned red, "Uhm, Actually-, Ah, y-yea I did." He stumbled through his words. Peter's smirk grew bigger.

"Aaaaaand?" Cora asked.

Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Honestly, it doedoes matter. The chances of us ever meeting again are slim to none. And eve-"

"You literally groaned and moaned for a solid fifteen minutes in the car about him. Just tell us his name." Cora said, interrupting him.

"Yes, do tell. We're all waiting." Peter purred. And his voice should be illegal, because Stiles wanted nothing more to be fucked seven ways to Sunday by this gorgeous man.

Stiles glared at him, "Richard. His name was Richard. You know, as in Dick?" Stiles threw out, smirking.

Surprise was clear on Peter's face, before it changed to glee, clearly enjoying Stiles sass.

Cora snorted, "The only thing you wanted was his dick, Stiles." His smirk fell, and he sputtered, not having an excuse, as everyone laughed, Peter included.

Lunch passed in similar fashion, everyone poking fun at the blushing man, while Stiles tried not to stare at Peter too much.

• • •

Stiles was finishing the dishes, having told Cora he'd finish them himself, wanting a few minutes to himself, when he felt someone pressed their chest against his back, fitting almost perfectly.

Hands settled on his hips, "Richard, huh?" Peter purred in Stiles ear, making him shiver.

Stiles huffed, determined to look unaffected, "Well, you are a douche." Stiles turned around, hands on the counter, making Peter back up a bit, but he kept his hands on the young man's hips. Stiles licked his lips, watching as Peter's eyes followed the movement. "And technically I wasn't lying. Peter is total slang for dick."

Peter rolled his eyes, "So do you live here? Or just visiting?"

"I live here. I mean I live here as in Beacons Hills. Not here as in this house. Obviously. Not that I don't spend most of my time here anyways because of Cora. Not that she and I are dating! We're just friends. Best friends. I was just coming back from New York. But you already knew that. Because we got on at the same place so of course you knew that, obviously. " Stiles rambled, unable to stop.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Is rambling normal for you, or is it just because you're nervous around me?"

"Both?"

Peter grinned. "So why were you in New York?"

"My brother got married, but I have to work tomorrow so I came home earlier than everyone else." Stiles grumbled. "My boss is a prick who doesn't think personal days should be a thing."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a journalist for the Beacon Hills Gazette. And I could totally write article while in New York, and just email them to him. But he's a prick, and wants me to email them from the next room." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't like it?"

"I like my job, not my boss. At the amount of time I get off, I'll never be able to go travelling or anything. By plane now, before I would've just driven."

"Go out with me." Peter said. Peter wasn't going to say he was one of the romantics that believed in soulmasou or some other bullshit. But he could definitely see him and Stiles together. And Stiles definitely didn't seem materialistic, although Peter could always just break up with him if he turned out to be. Stiles had also recently changed his opinions on flying, and like he'd said, he could email his articles from anywhere. If things went how he thought they would, he could always just inform his boss just how easy it would be to have him replaced. Which Peter could do, he had connections, the money, and the looks to get his way.

Stiles' mouth dropped open, "Seriously? Like, a date date? And not just the food because those ar-" Stiles was cut off by Peter kissing him, leaving him stunned.

"Is that a yes?" Peter laughed.

"That's a hell yes." Stiles said, pulling Peter's head down to kiss him again.

 

• • •

▪One year later ▪

"Why don't you like the window seat? You literally never sit by it." Stiles asked, flipping through a magazine with one hand, the other interconnected with Peter's as he read over paperwork.

"Because I know you like it." He hummed, not looking up.

Stiles put the magazine away, bored of it. "That's not the only reason."

Peter shrugged. "I don't find it that interesting. It's either cities or fields. After awhile it started to blend together. And if I want to rest, the sun disturbs me." He said, looking up.

After their first date, Peter had gone back to New York, and finished his case. He won it of course. And then he took some time off, and went back to Beacon Hills, much to the delight of Talia. He and Stiles continued to see each other.

When they finally came clean to the Hale family that Richard was actually Peter. Cora had hit Stiles on the arm, upset he hadn't told her right away, before she laughed about how Richard, Dick, and Peter were basically the same. It wasn't hard to see why she and Stiles were what friends.

At nine months, he moved in with Peter in New York, having grown tried of the long distance relationship. He'd applied at a small newspaper place, and gotten the job. One where he could email his article from across the country.

Wherever Peter went, Stiles followed, and vice versa. When Stiles went to Beacon Hills, so did Peter. The rest of the time was spent sightseeing, or jusy lying in bed.

Peter couldn't imagine his life without Stiles now. If Stiles ever left him, he would stop travelling for his job, in order to have a relationship with someone, albeit not as happy of a relationship as the one he had now.

But Stiles wasn't going to leave Peter. Because even though he had met him on an airplane and left thinking they'd never see each other again, a part of him knew at the family reunion that they'd end up staying together forever. Happier together than separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall should hit me up with some good Steter ficus. I feel like I've read most of them, even though I haven't. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
